


Orange Sky

by ERJasandrea13



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: A supposed getaway car, And an orange sky, Angst, Esmé having trouble with feelings, F/F, I APOLOGIZE, I Tried, I don't particularly think I managed to get them in character, Slight mention of an unhygienic person, The Schism, Unrequited Love, a car - Freeform, a cliff, perhaps?, vfd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERJasandrea13/pseuds/ERJasandrea13
Summary: Before all the treachery of the world, they were friends. They were thick as thieves. Best friends, perhaps even sisters.Or at least, one thought they were.





	Orange Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not particularly fond of publishing this but alas, I need to get my name out there and let people know that I ship a rare-pair. I don't think I made a good job on writing this one but.. oh well. I hope you folks enjoy it!  
> Advanced apologies for any typos and grammatical error!

* * *

 

 _And I had a dream_  
_I stood beneath an orange sky_  
_With my sister standing by_

 

* * *

 

 

“You alright there, Esmé?”

The sun was in the horizon and they could see it’s about to set soon. Perfect timing, Beatrice would say. At least, if she’s not trying to light the cigarette on her mouth and driving the car while worrying over the woman behind her.

“I am.” Esmé huffed, trying to catch her breath. The brunette then proceeded to crawl to the passenger seat and then grabbed Beatrice’s jaw and turned it over her direction.

“Hey- you just jumped into this car and I definitely heard your head bang into the seat. Catch your breath first and worry about yourself,” Bea commented as she tried to free her face from the woman’s strong grasp. When she didn’t relent, Bea only tsked and let the woman examine her face.

“That asshole!” Bea glanced at Esmé, amused. “That fucking asshole! I’m so gonna kill him next time I see him.”

A throaty chuckle and Bea patted Esmé’s arms. “Now, now dear, we don’t want you to be imprisoned over a light thing. Besides, I can take on Olaf myself. He’s not really the brightest, you know?”

“Darling your cheek is bruising and I can see the imprint of his knuckles, how is that a light thing?” Esmé grumbled as she rummaged through her purse for a salve and muttered under her breath, “As if I would be caught, _please_.”

There was only a roar of laughter as the car sped away into the distance.

* * *

 

 _I said Sister, here is what I know now_  
_Here is what I know now_  
_Goes like this_  
_In your love, my salvation lies_

* * *

 

 

“Ow! Esmé, geez, that _fucking_ stings,” Bea cursed as she swatted the other woman’s cream-covered fingers. Once she stopped driving and stopped at their destination, the woman was then aware of how much the bruise on her cheek hurts.

“I told you to stop moving so it won’t hurt as much.” Esmé rolled her eyes at the theatre kid, _dramatic._ She thought. She then snickered at it.

“Stop laughing, it actually really hurts,” She growled. “I’m going to kill him once I see him. This hurts as fuck!”

The taller woman only laughed, “Oh how the tables have turned. Come on, I’m finished applying this to your cheek.”

As Esmé continued working on the other woman’s wound, Beatrice could only look at the sky and think of how the different hues of the orange haze reminds her of the woman beside her; bright, fiery, loud, yet soft all together.

 

* * *

_But sister you know I’m so weary_  
_And you know sister_  
_My heart’s been broken_

 

* * *

 

 

They’ve been sitting on the hood of the car for a while now. There was only silence, save for the occasional rustle of the tree and the wind. It was peaceful, but Beatrice could sense that the other woman was deep in thoughts.

And sometimes, when Esmé gets too deep in her thoughts, she needs someone to pull her from the deep waters she created for herself.

“Hey.” She nudged her by the shoulder. “What’s got your pretty face worried?”

She watched as Esmé sighs, and how her shoulders slumped as she looked down at her lap, where her fingers were weakly playing with each other. There was a certain tired look in Esmé’s face, as if the woman suddenly aged decades in their time together.

The state where the woman is in is far from peace.

 

* * *

  
_Sometimes, sometimes_  
_My mind is too strong to carry on_  
_Too strong to carry on._

* * *

 

 

“Hey bighead,” Bea murmured as she grabbed Esmé by the shoulder to lay her head on her shoulder. “Talk to me. What are you thinking?”

Bea worriedly looked over the brunette and ran a hand through her hair. She could see the hues from the sunset reflecting in Esmé’s beautiful brown eyes; there was sadness in them that she wanted to take away.

“Esmé?”

* * *

  

 _When I am alone_  
_When I've thrown off the weight of this crazy stone_  
_When I've lost all care for the things I own._

* * *

 

 

“I’m tired, B.” came her soft, sad voice. She rarely calls her by that nickname, so it means that Esmé is really, really down. “I’m tired of.. everything. The people, the universe, us running here because it’s the only place where _the world is quiet_ ,” At that, the woman’s voice became suddenly bitter.

 “We’ve been promised that things would be _okay_ now but Bea, our classmates are talking about _it_ and Matthais’s brother was _murdered_ two days ago! We’re not safe Bea, we’re not safe as long as VFD-“

“The VFD? Hey, hey-“ Immediately, Beatrice was on her feet and Esmé’s hands, wrapped with her own, were on her chest. She stared right into her eyes. “Essie, I know things aren’t really great right now but we need to trust VFD, they know the best for  us. We’re gonna be okay.”

Esmé stared at Beatrice’s eyes, so full of determination, so naïve. She’d do anything VFD would command her to do without any second thought. As she looks at her dark eyes, she was forced to remember _what_ their classmates are talking about. The Schism. The Schism that’s threatening to tear their organization apart.

She thought of the two of them. God she knew Bea is intelligent and resourceful but she doesn’t _see_ the.. errors her beloved VFD has. She only sees the organization in a, she scoffs, noble light. Esmé is afraid to think of it, even to herself. But she _knew_ she has to think of it, it’s better to be distressed now than to make a hasty decision in the middle of The Schism.

“Alright.” Esmé glanced away; she hoped her tone was convincing enough to keep the woman off her back. And mind. And somewhere she will never admit.

“But there’s something more.” The brunette trailed off and Esmé suppressed her flinch. She really don’t want to have the VFD conversation.. at least right now. Or actually, not ever.

“You’re thinking of us.” Bea’s voice was surprisingly soft. She pulled her off the hood and took them near the edge of the cliff. “You’re afraid. Very unlike you, but, you’re afraid. What are you afraid of, sweetheart?”

Esmé looked into Beatrice. She tried to burn the image of the woman in her mind. Beatrice was wearing a tender expression; the tip of her lips curled a little to give her a soft and assuring smile. There was a gentle twinkle in her eyes as they stared right back at hers. The mellow light of the sky reflected on her skin. Esmé knew she’ll never see a more beautiful sight than this ever again.

“What is it?”

A silent voice spoke from her mind, _Tell her. Tell her what you feel._

Bea was waiting for her, a smile still on her beautiful face.

_What’s the perfect moment than this? Tell her now or never, coward._

“I-“ Esmé opened her mouth, she found her voice shaking. “Bea, I’m-“

“Stop worrying.” She pressed her lips against the taller woman’s forehead, having to stand on her toes a bit to do that. “Stop worrying, we’re here. We’re all alone here.”

Strangely, those words comforted her. It was what she needed. Her eyes involuntarily blinked away the tears that were forming, letting the other woman notice it. A worried expression resided her face.

“Bea, I’m just afraid,” She paused as she felt her voice wobbling. “I’m just afraid that.. we’ll be separated and never see each other again.”

She clenched her jaw and looked down at the sets of tree below them. “You’re the only person I would trust my entire life to. You’re my- You’re my other half and I don’t know what I’ll do without you. I wouldn’t be able to bear being separated from you, I _need_ you Bea. I don’t want you to go.”

_And I won’t let anyone take you away from me. Even if that may be VFD._

 

* * *

 

 _That’s when I miss you, that’s when I miss you, that’s when I miss you_  
_You who are my home_  
_You who are my home._

 

* * *

 

For a moment there was only silence, and then she was wrapped in a tight embrace and when Bea pulled away, she wiped the tears she never knew escaped from her eyes.

“I won’t go anywhere, Esmé.” Bea’s face broke into that beautiful grin she always loved. “You’re, like, my family. We’re practically sisters!”

She looked away from those warm energetic eyes and cleared her throat, “Yeah. Sisters. We’re sisters.”

When Esmé went back at the side of the car and slumped down, Bea followed. Their usual arrangement, usual position whenever they come here. The other brunette laid their head on Esmé’s lap, and the two stared out at the view in front of them.

Long fingers found themselves untangling knots on her hair. Bea could only sigh and close her eyes, contented. She has everything. Bea knew how much she cares for the other woman; she doesn’t want anyone to be with right now. Only Esmé.

“I love you, Essie.”

She whispered as the last ray of light disappeared. Esmé only stared at the horizon.

 

* * *

 

 _Well I had a dream_ _  
I stood beneath an orange sky_

_With my sister standing by._

 

* * *

 

 

The crickets were thrumming in the distance, the moon is high up in the sky, and the woman she loves is sleeping peacefully on her lap; Esmé then uttered those three words with no one to bear witness.

“I love you.”

And when the orange sky dissolved into the dark, midnight one; she knew that the world will never be quiet again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I also want to give recognition to the Jerome Squalor (not pathetic) of my Esmé, Tyler (@knifestiIettos and underthepink here), for letting me know of the song (and inspiration) of this fic!
> 
> Song: Orange Sky - Alexi Murdoch


End file.
